


Until the End of Time

by Fangirltbh



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fictional, Fluff and Angst, Hades and Persephone AU, Possible smut, Star Wars - Freeform, kinda accurate but hey I'm trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltbh/pseuds/Fangirltbh
Summary: Hades (Kylo) has fallen in love with Persephone (Rey) but there are consequences for her love to be returned. He is not afraid of his name or of mortals like she is and he hopes one day she will learn to love and embrace the idea of being the Queen of the Underworld alongside him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and unruly night on the desert of Jakku.  
Usually the girl in white was happy. People whispered stories.  
She was seen only when the stars were aligned, and because of the enormity of the Galaxy, that was a rarity.  
Her mother banished her to this desert, punishing her from seeing her true love of prosperity and the green life she made. The reason being the daughter questioned the life of her own creations.  
She wondered about its downfall, its destruction. She wanted to see their death.  
Her mother couldn't even fathom that her daughter thought this way so she placed her daughter where the grass would never grow, where unhappiness and cold shoulders were common. 

She learned to get by somehow but she would always feel this emptiness, this longing. Even when she was with her mother it was not the same.  
The stars were dull that night, much as her own eyes.  
She stayed by an oasis, attempting at making the smallest spark.  
She didn't dare cry. She was too afraid of losing her own self even though she was immortal.  
How many times would she scream, wake with a start, or wish for forgiveness and help until it was all over?  
She was desperate for anything, anyone.  
It had been months.  
That night, she felt a change in her energy. It was strange and dangerous, yet inviting.  
Something in her told her to go to it.  
As much as it hurt, she held down her sobs and wobbled to her aching feet. She had walked for so long.  
She stumbled over a sand dune and there it was.  
A forest glowing, flourishing, living.  
Trees twice the size of her and flowers of every color bloomed in front of her. She started into a run.  
It was something of a dream. She hardly remembered what it was like to be around life.  
She fell on her knees in the middle of it, making sure it was real.  
Her hands ran through the fresh grass before she laid on her back, accepting the feeling once more.  
There was a crack of a twig.  
Her attention was caught immediately. Being on Jakku for a few months has made her very defensive.  
She sat up and looked around slowly for the intruder.  
"Do you like it?"  
She was shaking. Should she answer? No. Not yet.  
"I thought you'd appreciate it. You've wanted it, have you not?"  
She tried placing the mechanically rough voice but her mind was buzzing. She was frozen with fear when he came into view.  
He stepped through the trees and kneeled in front of her.  
Her eyes were wide. She's heard about him but she never knew what he'd look like, that he'd come after her.  
He reached out his gloved hand and ran his finger lightly down her cheek.  
For a god with his reputation, he sure was gentle.  
"Isn't that right?" He stood up and so did she. She didn't want to take her eyes off him.  
His face was covered with an elaborate black and silver mask and a hood.  
He walked around her before placing his hand on her waist and the other hand on her neck.  
She didn't want to stop him. Why? Her eyes were closed as she took in her situation.  
"Persephone?"  
Once he said her name, she opened her eyes, coming back to herself.  
She spun around, pushing herself away from him but he caught her wrists.  
A black plume of smoke dissolved the forest, revealing the real sand of the desert that had always been there.  
Once Persephone had looked around in a panic, blackness enveloped her. 

Her head was light but her body ached. She woke with gasp, sitting up in bed. In bed?  
She hadn't rested...  
Persephone looked around, seeing the masked figure watching her in the corner of the oversized room.  
"Where am I?" She rasped out.  
"You are my guest."  
That didn't answer her question but she took what she could get. She had never been more terrified in her life but she would never admit that to him of all people.  
He still had that mask on but now his hood was off.  
She wanted to run but knew her legs would betray her.  
She was waiting for something to happen and he could tell. He walked to the door, taking careful steps.  
"I'll be back with refreshments."  
He shut the door and she threw the blankets off.  
Persephone ran to each door, opening each one. The only way out was the way he went.  
She figured it was a long enough gap from the time he left.  
The door opened slowly and she looked both ways before darting.  
She ran down velvet covered steps and attempted at opening almost every door she came across.  
"No."  
She ran to the next one.  
"No."  
She yanked, pulled, and banged in attempt for one to open.  
"No!"  
There was one last door and it was probably the largest door she had ever seen. The iron details were sharp and meticulous almost as if they told a story.  
It was almost beautiful to her.  
She shook her head before she got any ideas.  
She yanked at the handle that was as big as her arm with all her strength.  
At first it wouldn't budge but it slowly began to creak open.  
She knew he'd come after her with that sound but she didn't care. There was a way out.  
Persephone snuck through the slimmest crack, not knowing why she looked back as she ran.  
She ran as far as she could before she reached the edge of a cliff.  
"Ah!"  
Rocks slid under her feet as she stumbled to a halt.  
Murky water threatened her below. It was thick and vile.  
The River Styx.  
Her hand reached back for something to hold on to, to pull her away.  
She felt it.  
A hand pulled her back.  
She fell into his chest in fear.  
"Why would you do that? Do you even know how dangerous that was?"  
She was trembling in his arms. How could she have known she would find comfort in him?  
"I'm sorry, Hades."  
He held her away to look at her face through his mask.  
With much despair, she let him guide her back inside.  
He led her back into her room and she sat at the edge of the bed, watching his every move.  
"I'm sure you want some kind of explanation."  
She didn't answer but he already knew it.  
"I have been-"  
"Wait."  
"What?"  
"Take off the mask."  
"What?"  
His disbelief made it seem like she said the wrong thing. She didn't want her fear to control her.  
"Take off your mask or else I won't listen to you."  
She heard his hands tighten into fists before lifting his hands to his mask.  
It hissed and clicked before it came off, revealing his face.  
A slight gasp came from her mouth. She was, nonetheless, surprised by his appearance.  
His thick black hair surrounded his pale face. His eyes were piercing and his lips were full and pouted.  
"As I was saying," even his voice was softer without mask, "I've been watching you since you ended up on Jakku."  
She started listening. "You've been what?"  
A slight smirk played on his lips before he took a step towards her.  
"You know who I am. I spoke with the other gods, the gods above Demeter's status. None of them agreed to what she did to you. I-well... I took the responsibility of you-"  
She stood up.  
"What? Listen. I don't care who you are. Not even Zeus will tell me what to do. I'm not anyone's responsibility. I'm a goddess."  
He watched her with intensity. She noticed his lip twitch.  
"Please if you would just listen-"  
"No. I'm done listening. Let me go. I don't want to be here, especially with you."  
He turned away, biting the inside of his cheek. He felt as though he had been slapped.  
Persephone noticed the sting of her words but didn't take dare take them back.  
"I don't think you understand completely why I can't. Please, let me explain."His words came out slowly, painfully.  
She took in a deep breath and sat back down.  
"Because Demeter decided to stop... Being motherly, Zeus allowed me the task of watching over you. Of course when he allowed it, he told your mother."  
She hadn't heard from her mother and what seemed like eternity. "What did she say?" She asked anxiously.  
"She didn't agree with it."  
No matter what her mother put her through, she still loved her. She even had friends within the gods and demigods she still cared for.  
"I've been on your side. But, last night, I couldn't stand it-"  
"You've been there the whole time and you waited until then to help me?"  
He sat next to her. "I wanted to give you time-"  
She stood up once more, glaring down at him.  
"You wanted to give me time to suffer? To learn to hate myself? What did you get from that? If you wanted to become a hero so badly, why wait? Oh no, would it have ruined your reputation as 'King of the Underworld'?"  
He sat there with his eyes averting hers. For once, she felt badly. For a god of his rank, she never thought she'd have the high ground over him.  
"Hades, look at me."  
He did so.  
"You have to let me go. Please. I have no reason to be here."  
"Yes you do."  
She groaned, exasperated. "What then?"  
He reached for her small hands and caressed them with fragility. His eyes, glistening with tears, looked up at her freckled face.  
"I love you."  
Her surprise caught in her throat before she stepped back, letting her hands slip out of his.  
"That's why I had to wait. I needed to know if my feelings were true."  
It was hard to hear him. This couldn't be happening. The God of the Underworld, the God of Death itself, was in love with her.  
"Persephone," he reached out to her but she held up a hand.  
"No. Don't. Please."  
He watched her. He would never stop watching her now that she knew.  
She faced the wall so couldn't see his face. Suddenly her shoulders began to shake.  
Her tears fell rapidly down her cheeks after months of holding it in.  
She wanted to go home, not be here. She wanted to be happy, not with him. Another reason her tears fled was because no matter how much she plead, she knew she would never see the sky again.  
He left her alone because she asked of it. He hated seeing her cry, knowing he was the reason and that there was no way to fix it. Unless, there was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is not eating and Hades is as quick as whip. He's not afraid of his use of their human names, so why is she?

It had been three days. He would come in every hour trying to get something out of her. Silence left him cold.  
Little did she know what he was doing for her. For the months passed and even now, he had been making a gigantic garden, acres long. It was inside a greenhouse as well so the plants would stay alive under a makeshift sun.  
It was difficult finding the right foliage around the galaxy that he thought she might enjoy.  
There were trees growing different fruits and flowers. The right flowers were blooming their exotic petals. It was all for her. Hopefully, by showing her this, she might change her mind.  
However with every visit, he got one worded answers or nothing at all.  
She would just lie there.  
He was getting annoyed. It didn't even seem as though she looked into her closet or go to the bathing area.  
He had to say something. She wouldn't even eat.  
He wouldn't wear the mask when he saw her so he ran a hand through his hair before gripping her door handle firmly.  
"Persephone, I must speak with you. I cannot-"  
He opened his eyes and found she was not in bed. For once. He looked around and found her by the ivory armoire he specifically had made for her.  
She was clutching a deep red dress to her chest. She must've just pulled it on since it was falling around her body loosely.  
He couldn't help but stare at her, maybe for too long.  
"What're you doing?! Don't stare! Get out!"  
"Right, I'm sorry."  
He spun around on his heels and escaped the room.  
What kind of childish schoolboy was he?  
His heart was fluttering and he could feel his face burn for being so ashamed that he walked on her getting dressed.  
But for the generations he's lived, he's seen multiple naked women so why is she the exception?  
He loves her. That's why.  
He still couldn't back down and cower from her like some pathetic mortal child. He was the ruler, the King even and she was going to listen to him.  
He took a deep breath through his nose and turned back towards the door before pounding on it.  
"Persephone come out here, now."  
There was a pause.  
"No."  
He was willing to break the damn door.  
"I will come in there again if you're dressed or not!"  
"Go ahead!"  
His hands flew to his face. He was ready to tear his eyeballs out.  
An idea came to his mind. Gods hated when they were called by their human names. Hades, however, didn't mind. It made him feel normal, not like an evil monster that everyone takes him as. He didn't make his reputation; people tell stories.  
"I will call you by your human name!"  
She swung the door open.  
"You would not."  
He cocked an eyebrow with a sly grin. "I certainly would, my dear."  
Her lip trembled before she stepped aside, letting him in.  
"How do you even know my..." She trailed off, remembering that he watched over her.  
He sat at the edge of her bed.  
"That's not fair. You know mine but I don't know yours."  
Her arms were folded but her bottom lip.  
"I will easily tell you."  
She walked up to him. "What? You would? Just like that?"  
He shrugged. "Why not? I do not fear like the other gods do. Once you lived the life I have for centuries, you learn that being afraid is a useless feeling."  
A human name was sacred to a god. No mere mortal learns it without a price. No one learns it without a price.  
"Okay so what is it?"  
"Kylo."  
He watched her reaction as he said it.  
"Kylo," she repeated.  
He nodded.  
"Hm."  
Her face eased, accepting it. He must've broken one of her many barriers.  
Just as the air was starting to get lighter, it was disrupted by a loud groaning sound.  
"What was that?"  
Persephone looked around. "I didn't hear anything."  
It groaned louder this time. Hades stood up and followed the sound.  
He was on top of it when he was in front of her.  
"It's coming from you."  
"I-"  
"You're hungry, aren't you?"  
She turned away from, her red dress trailing behind her.  
"Persephone."  
She didn't look at him.  
"Rey," he said sternly.  
She looked at him with fright.  
"Yes, okay? I'm hungry, but I haven't been eating..."  
He clenched his jaw. "Why not?"  
He reached out for her but she cinched away.  
Oh.  
She was scared of him. That's why she wouldn't speak, or eat.  
"Rey there is nothing to be afraid of. I would never hurt you," he said in his softest tone possible.  
"Please tell me what's troubling you. Don't be afraid."  
She rubbed her arms before facing him.  
"I just thought you might've..."  
"What?"  
"I don't know... Poisoned something or did something to the food."  
He was taken aback. But then again he bring her back unconscious so she would panic during the trip down here.  
She did have her reasons so he didn't blame her but it still bothered him.  
"I wouldn't do that. I know it's hard but you have to trust me."  
She kept her eyes on the floor.  
When her eyes met his, he felt a knife to his heart.  
"H-Kylo. If you really want me to trust you, you have to trust me. Let me go."  
Her hand reached his cheek and he savored the feeling but not the words.  
He had to hold back his frustrations. They would never meet eye to eye on this.  
"No."  
She dropped her hand and walked away.  
"Rey-"  
"Stop it."  
He wanted her happy and he knew that that would never happen if she stayed here. It pained him but he had to do something. For her.  
He turned around.  
"I'll make a proposition."  
She was leaning on the bed post.  
"If you don't eat then you'll obviously stay here. If you do eat then... Then I'll let you go. But depending on how many bites you take depends on how long you stay here throughout one mortal year."  
She could take one bite of something and stay here for one month, he didn't care. She had to stay with him one way or another.  
She looked over at him and he could almost feel her anger.  
"So either way you win in the situation?"  
He didn't answer.  
She gave a sarcastic snort. "Why would I ever think... Fine but I'd rather die of starvation then stay with you."  
He looked away from her and strode to the door. "I'm sure you'll reconsider."  
Her face burned with tears and something deep inside told her he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know the whole name thing is not Greek mythology but it gives it more of a Star Wars feel


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a change of outlook. Of thought. Of hunger.

He was testing her. Ever morning she would wake up to a buffet in her room. Different types of meats and vegetables should couldn't place a name for. They always looked so decadent when they were displayed before her.   
She could've tried one of everything.   
When she looked up, she saw that sinister grin of his and it reminded her of his schemes.   
Persephone would walk to the end of the table and pour a glass of water each time, toasting off to him.   
The dropped expression always made her day.   
However one day, when she was exceptionally hungry, there was no food to wake up to. There was just him sitting in a chair across the room, watching her.  
"Where's my display?"  
She sat up on her elbows.   
He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.   
"I'm done trying with you. I," he sighed, "I don't want you to feel like you'd suffer here."  
"I already am," she murmured.   
She felt her stomach tightening.   
He stood up. "It would've made my suffering stop if you stayed."  
She felt something twist inside her but wasn't sure if that was her stomach or not.   
"Let me show you something. It might change your mind."  
He held out a hand for her. Her eyes met his before her hand touched his.   
Her golden silk nightgown tickled her feet as she walked with him.   
Her heart raced at an odd pace as they walked together. He certainly did tower her but it wasn't just his height...   
Something about him kept her on her toes and it wasn't his title.   
"Ready?"   
He let go of her and stepped forward to unlock the door in front of them.   
"I guess."  
He turned the knob and moved aside, allowing her the full view of the scene ahead.   
She couldn't hide the audible sound that escaped her lips.  
Life bore in front of her and for once in a long time, she felt at home.   
Persephone looked up at Hades and he nodded. She took a hesitant step in and continued.  
Her fingers reached for the leaves, accepting their thick skins. The moisture in the air made the hair on the back of her neck rise.   
Her adrenaline was pumping as she allowed everything to surround her all at once.  
"Do you like it?"  
"I love it!" She exclaimed. He was surprised and she was too by her reaction.  
He nodded and delight.   
"I'll be right back. I have another surprise."  
He shut the door as he jogged out.   
Even though the beauty of this place was entrancing, she couldn't ignore her stomach any longer.   
Her hand flew around her aching body.  
When Persephone looked up, she saw her fate in her eyes.  
A singular fruit was right in the light of the artificial sun.   
One ripe pomegranate hung on a single branch, calling her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short. I haven't had a lot of time as of late


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades gets a gut feeling of fate but doesn't know what to do. He looks upon some help.

It him harder than he thought it would. He stumbled down a few steps before catching onto the railing. 

She had taken a bite. It was a small and feeble one, but it was one.

His head was light and filled with swarming thoughts. It was difficult to stand.

Instead of casually walking down, he began sprinting, jumping over every few steps.

He kept the covered bowl steady in his hand despite his intense movements.

The ambrosia was fresh and he knew as a goddess, she couldn't resist. But he was too late. He was too excited.

He tripped on himself, feeling her for a second, third, fourth time! 

Does she want him that badly? Her pauses extremed her considerations, making his heart soar.

He scrambled back to his feet, picking up the container and going back to her. Why was the journey back taking so much longer?  
Five. 

There was the door. He could see her petite frame leaning over something.  
Six.

His lovely girl. At this rate, she'd be with him forever. She really did love him!

He opened the door and he felt her pop something into her mouth before she spun around to look at him.  
Seven. 

"Persephone, what do you have in your hand?"

She shook her head, holding out one clean hand. "Nothing see?"

He raised an eyebrow. Why play such a childish game with him? She hardly had any fear at all.

Maybe she has thought it over.

"Rey. Please."

She closed her eyes. "I hate it when you call me that." 

Gods were required to listen to whoever knew their human name.

"I like it."

"Of course, you get what you want."

"You could ignore me."

She chewed on her lower lip but showed him her other hand anyways.

It held a torn half of a pomegranate. The other half was settled next to the rightful tree. Some seeds were plucked out. 

Her fingers were dry and stained from the red juices.

"Rey..."

A pomegranate out of all things?

"What?" She asked skeptically.

Something in him wanted to jump for joy but he cursed the doubt that still roamed inside of him.

"You do know what you did right?"

Her eyes were urgent as she took a step back. 

"No."

"You ate seven seeds. You'll be with me for seven months each year, starting now."

Her face dropped. 

"Hades, you said however many bites I took, not-"

"It still counts. You bit on the seeds did you not?"

She didn't answer. He hated the silence.  
The disbelief in her voice when she spoke did hurt quite a bit. He didn't want to believe she ate because she was hungry.

She fell to her knees next to the fallen fruit. 

"You're free to roam. Whatever you eat will no longer be held against you." 

A silent tear rolled down her cheek. 

-

"You told me that'd she be happy here!"

Phasma sighed. "Sir, why'd you come to me? The Fates are in Tartarus with you."

"They told me the exact same thing you did. I just wanted to know-"

This time she laughed. "And you still doubt me, the Oracle of Delphi? And the Fates? You might as well call me Cassandra if that's how you feel." 

He began pacing before plopping himself in a chair and running his hands through his hair. 

He just wanted to touch her. With the way things were going, he could tell that would never happen. She may keep her distance for all of eternity, returning glumly to after her five moths were up.  
King of the Underworld was so easily taken out by this one simple goddess. He was darkness and death and she was life and beauty.

He didn't want to come on too strongly so he kept his feelings away besides the time where it was forced out of him.  
He looked up at Phasma. "Did she at least eat it for me?"

Her eyes became dark. 

"Sir you know I would tell you if I knew. Her mind was at a strange state especially in that moment. I'm not entirely sure."

He stood up, looking for something to throw. 

"If it makes you feel any better, there is a possibility."

But that possibility would lead to doubt and torment and hate... 

"Thank you."

He swung his cape behind him before exiting with a puff a smoke.

-

He would lie awake.

She would stare at her food or pick at it.  
The question of her possibly eating for him or for her hunger always gnawed at him. 

He had never hated anything more than this. 

Giving her space was more difficult than before. He attempted at making her as comfortable as possible. 

Everything was perfect. Except her.  
He chewed on his lower lip until he couldn't stand it. 

He threw off his blankets and stormed out of his room. He didn't want to go to her and plead for her attention again. No he wouldn't grovel.

He felt his feet hit the always-cold floor as he rubbed his face. 

Hades hated being close to her, being tempted. But as of late, he left her alone. He hadn't seen her around the floors in days but she knew she was still here.

He glanced up from the floor, seeing a pale figure catch the corner of his. 

The long and silky dress wrapped around his lady nicely. 

Instead of staring, he spoke.  
"Persephone, what are you doing awake?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those reading my story. It keeps me writing. Sorry for changing the format, I thought it'd be easier and I guess I can't change it sooo hope you guys like this better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone doesn't know what she feeling or what she's doing. She doesn't want to hurt Hades anymore but that ends very nicely

His voice echoed in the hall, startling her.

"I couldn't sleep." She couldn't find a reason to lie, especially since she'd be here for months.

She saw his chest rise and fall heavily before he began walking towards her. 

"Me neither," he whispered. For once his eyes were not plastered on her but on the floor. 

Persephone felt her feelings build up the more she watched him. His eyes were very emotional and pressing even though he was looking down. He ran a hand through his thick hair and she felt a twitch of electricity run down her spine.  
Instead of detesting him for everything he's done, everyday she's realized she's pitied him. His purpose for keeping her here was selfish but maybe she could... 

"Rey."

Her eyes snapped up. "Huh?"

"I said do you want to talk."

She remembered how conflicted he looked when she ate the pomegranate. She knew he didn't want to give her circumstances but she's stubborn. 

He wanted everything to be perfect.  
Persephone nodded her head.

He spun around and began walking down the marble hallway.

"I'm sorry. Kylo."

He froze. The words tripped out of her mouth but she didn't regret saying them.   
His shoulders released from their tense position.

He was waiting for her to say it again.

"I never meant to hurt you. I've just never been in this kind of situation. I've only ever known-"

He nodded slightly. "I understand."

It was her turn to look down. For some reason, she felt guilty, like her mother just scolded her. But he said he understood.

She was so confused about everything, all the time.

-

She leaned up against the pillar until she was too tired to stand. 

He sat next to her.

Dim lights wavered along the river below. Her eyes opened a little, realizing the beauty. 

Did he know what she said so long ago when she wished to see the darkness as much as the light? 

Most likely. He's been watching her like a hawk for almost an eternity. 

"...beautiful," she murmured in the silence. 

She looked over him, catching his eyes on her already. He turned away quickly. 

"Ah, yes, I find it quite calming."

She could see the tips of his ears turn pink under his dark hair. 

The God of the Underworld was bashful for her.

Persephone bit the inside of her cheek, trying to suppress a laugh but he immediately caught her.

"You're smiling?"

It was her turn to get flustered. Her hand flew to her mouth. 

"No-no I wasn't."

If she showed she was enjoying herself he might alter the deal or she might forget and he would let her.

He stood up, towering her. She didn't like the intimidation so she stood up as tall as she could.

"I saw it. I made you smile."

She folded her arms and pursed her lips.  
His eyes were burning in her and she gave a huff. 

"Why does it matter if you made me smile-"

She looked up at him and he had the biggest grin, she couldn't help but laugh.  
"Why're you looking at me like that?"

"I even made you laugh. What a night."

She managed to contain herself before speaking.

"Ky-Hades. Why does it matter to you?"

His hands clenched and unclenched as he tried to find the words.

"Do you want to be miserable and hate me every seven months?"

"But I told you-"

He turned away from her, holding up a hand. 

"I know what you said. It's just-I want..."

He ran a hand through his hair and she took a small step forward. 

"I want you to feel the same."

How could she respond to that? Her lip was beginning to feel raw from her chewing. 

"You didn't eat it for me, did you? I want to believe that so badly."

He stepped up to her faster than she could comprehend until she was against the pillar. He took up her hands in his, bringing them to his lips.

"Do you know who we are? I'm the King of the Dead, you are just a goddess. Yet you are like no other and I cannot explain it other than you drive me insane."

Her breathing sharpened as she avoided his eyes. His fingers traced down her jaw and his breath was threatening on her neck. 

"Tell me what you were thinking when you did that. Tell me why you didn't eat less or even more."

She couldn't take his pain any longer.   
His eyes hurt her own and she felt her cheeks begin to burn with tears.  
He pressed his forehead against hers. 

"Kylo," she whispered. Her heart was aching and she knew his was too, because of her.

"Yes my love?"

She held his face. All of these emotions swirled inside from both of them. It was difficult for her to contain. She didn't want to hold it back anymore.

Her chin tilted up and there it was. The Kiss of Death. 

He only kissed as much as she allowed, not wanting to push her.

The longing and confusion perished and she was almost at ease. His lips weren't cold and vile as she thought but warm and loving. At this rate, how could she remember herself? 

Her hands betrayed her, pulling at his thick dark locks. He bit her lip, growling into her mouth. 

He broke apart for a moment and she wished he hadn't. She could change her mind. She wasn't sure how she felt about what just happened.

"Tell me you love me," he breathed.  
Her eyes widened. 

Kylo noticed her hesitation and slacked his hold on her.

"Rey."

She shook her head and stepped away. "I'm sorry."

He dropped his hands. She turned around so she couldn't see his broken face. 

"I see."

His voice still made her crumble. She waited until she heard him leave to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting! I'm not dead!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo needs guidance and gets surprised by more than one person.

She would come out for meals but he wouldn't look at her, he made sure of it. If anything, he made sure to finish earlier or eat little so he could walk away.   
He was eating his mind away daily anyways. Except he couldn't go to her, begging like a poor man. She kissed him and yet she felt nothing?   
He returned to Phasma.

-

"Don't know why you're asking, sir."

He shook his head before collapsing his face into his arms. He sat across from her in agony. 

"I don't know anymore. I just need some guidance."

"I'm not one for advice."

He waved his hand away. "That's fine. Just... Keep doing what you're doing."

His confusion turned into anger that choked him. She wasn't the type of girl to give answers. He didn't know if she looked at him during meals and was starting to not care. Maybe he should let her go...

He sprawled out on the sofa he was lying on and covered his eyes with his arms. She was torture for him.

That kiss haunted him every night. The twist in his chest turned a little every time she came out to meet him for food.   
The air was tight with tension and he no longer wished to be the one to break it. So he would, of course, wait for her. She could be as silent as she wanted. 

If he could just feel her skin-

He sat up. 

"Sir?"

"I'm going to visit Zeus."

"Sir, I'm not sure-"

He put his cape on. "I don't give a damn if he doesn't feel like seeing me. I'm going."

-

He didn't stop by to see Rey before he left. She would much rather want to enjoy her last months.

So he left for the world above his, for Olympus.

The ease to get in almost irritated him. No wonder they had so much mayhem. Just a golden gilded gate and no guards? Pathetic. 

Eyes of every color turned to him. Kylo sucked in a breath and began walking through the clouded stares. 

Before he could reach the council room, his arm was jerked back. 

He spun around, moving his cape aside.

"Who the hell-",he growled but when he saw their face, his tone dropped.

"Demeter."

He wished Rey was compliant so that he could run to her after this and feel happy for once in his life. But now that was a fantasy.

"Where's my daughter? What have you done with her Hades? I want her back. Now."

He blinked slowly and continued walking. "Yeah."

She didn't attack him again, thankfully.   
Kylo swung the doors open and stormed inside.

"Zeus!" He bellowed.

The old man walked out of his chambers.  
"Do you have to be so loud?"

"I'm cutting the deal."

It took Zeus a few seconds to comprehend his words.

"Wait what?"

"I was weak and foolish when I made that bargain. She'll never want me."

Hades sat down in one of the thrones, dropping his head in his hands.

"But, Hades, you said you felt something with her. Why would you let her go?"

"Because I love her."

He didn't want to admit it but it came out so easily. 

Zeus sighed and scratched at his beard. He wasn't sure what to say or do at this point. What can you say to a man of darkness that has fallen madly in love? Zeus would watch Hades fall and he couldn't have that. The girl had to stay to keep him sane. 

Before he found her, Hades was brash and cold. His actions were cruel and unnecessary. He was wild. But every since he started watching this girl, his entire being is sworn around her. His life is dependent on her well-being. That's it! 

"Listen, Hades, when you made that deal, it affected both of you. If Persephone leaves early, she may face certain circumstances."

He sat up. "What circumstances?"

Zeus shrugged. "Who knows? Bad ones most likely."

Hades's body was tense. 

"Go to her. Keep her. She doesn't have to love you but she can be happy."

Hades listened and left.

Zeus chuckled. "So gullible."  
-  
"Kylo!"

Rey ran into his arms, petting his hair.

"What's wrong?"

She let go and looked him over.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. What's the matter?"

She was out of breath.

"You were gone for so long. And you didn't tell me where you went. I was worried."

That wasn't what he expected to hear.  
But he forgot time here is different in Olympus. A day there feels like an eternity here. It drives you mad when you're alone. Time becomes harder to keep track of when you start thinking about it too much. 

"I'm here now. No need to worry anymore."

His own words saddened him. She would no longer have to think of him purposefully. 

He began towards him room. 

"Visit me, Kylo."

He stopped. 

"Visit me when I go back."

He didn't answer as he continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay updating because of the support :) thanks guys. I really don't know how this will end or how many chapters but I'm getting there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns to Olympus and has one surprise after another.

It was her last day with him until the next five months passed. 

She got to know all the servants and explored more of greenhouse that Kylo set up for her. 

Kylo. She smiled to herself when she thought of it. She was no longer afraid. Rey was no longer afraid for his world or the human world. 

She wanted to tell him this but it was a rarity to even get a glimpse of him.

Under the circumstances, she did realize her reaction to the deal was reasonable but he didn't give her time to accept it. He had no patience when it came to her. She couldn't say she loved him yet. 

Rey sighed, rubbing her arms as she looked over the River Styx.

"Do you know if he's coming?"

Charon looked up her and shook his head. "I'm sorry miss. The master doesn't tell me such things."

Charon was a pale, skinny fellow. His cheekbones were prominent and his fingers were long and skinny. His black cloak covered the rest of his body.

She glanced behind but was cut off by the ferryman.

"Miss, we should go. I have other passengers waiting."

Guilt flooded through her body. Even if she lied, she wouldn't be feeling this way. Maybe she would've learned to love him because he would've been with her for her last couple of months. 

Why should she expect him to be there above when she can't be there for him below? Maybe he could find someone better suited for him and dispel the deal.   
She stepped into the boat taking Charon's hand to help her in.

The sound of the water as he rowed reminded her of the life above. A image flashed in her mind of a little fountain running in the greenhouse.

She flew her eyes open, gasping.

"Something wrong, miss?"

She blinked several times before shaking her head. 

'I shouldn't have done that', she kept saying to herself. 

-

A month. A whole month of the rant of Olympus. She was the gossip of the century. If one of the gods wasn't talking and asking her questions, they were talking about her. And then she went home to hear her mother's complaints.  
Whenever she heard Hades's name, she perked up. She wanted to apologize to him and prove to him her feelings, her confusingly strong feelings.

Zeus called council which never includes her. 

She decided to take a walk. For once it was quiet save for some minor gods like her.

Hermes wasn't even here. He kept her company when she didn't want to be around her mother or be on earth. She considered him her best friend.

He was usually here or occasionally in council but he was only called there if something drastic was going on. Her stomach dropped. What's happening now?

Her mind began to race until she saw him flying to her. She wondered what his human name was...

"Persephone!"

He was out of breath when he landed and almost toppled over.

"Persephone... You... Council. Now!"

He tugged her by the arm and they broke into a run.

-

She looked around the interior of the place. She had never been allowed inside.   
Pillars stood over thirty feet tall in white marble and gold trim. The doors were just as gilded and carved as the gates but of a darker wood.

It was so clean and bright here compared to...

Hermes pushed open the ten-foot door for her.

There was everyone. Her heart stopped. If she could die, it would be right now.

"Persephone, my dear, come in. Don't be shy."

Zeus stood and welcomed her in behind the council table. There was a seat next to him that was empty.

Her heart ached.

"I know you are very confused but we are here to discuss you're-"

"Problem?"

"Accident?"

"Unfortunate event?"

Zeus inhaled sharply. "Circumstances is what I was going to use."

Demeter was almost looking down at her daughter in between Aphrodite and Athena.

"Now we would like to know how Hades treated you. We know he may be difficult, but what was he like with you?"

She shifted where she stood and bit her lip.

"He was gentle and understanding." It was so easy to speak her mind on him. Except half the gods looked at her in disbelief.

There was some hushed murmurs passed between them. 

"Did he tell you to say that?"

"What? No! I-"

Demeter stood up. 

"My daughter has been brainwashed and doesn't know what she's saying! Zeus, she didn't even care to know about Hades and I won't have this."

The murmurs got louder and louder. 

Artemis clapped a couple times, getting everyone's attention. 

"Now, now. Demeter, I do agree with you but maybe we should explain in more detail why. Persephone, Hades is a man of darkness and hate. He's not one to look to love so easily. All of this is very hard to believe, especially this supposed 'deal' he gave you. We want to break it."

No, she wouldn't be able to ease her mind of this growing pain. 

She was so selfish only thinking of herself. What about him? Kylo would be heartbroken. He would destroy himself and the world.

"No! I don't want that."

Tears were being fought back.

Artemis stood. "I'm sorry Persephone-"

"Let's have a vote."

Zeus stood this time. 

"All in favor of keeping the deal, say 'I'."  
One by one, gods and goddesses stood up and said I. There just had to be one more for majority rule. 

"I." Persephone heard a voice behind her at the door.

Everyone either looked up or turned around.

"Hades!"

"Hades?"

"Hades," Persephone breathed.

She couldn't believe how much she missed him. Her feet were moving almost faster than her mind, faster than Hermes.  
She was in his arms, grabbing at his hair and biceps.

He held her close with one arm and held her face with the other. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

He kissed her forehead before looking down at her.

She shook her head, playing with his wrap around cape on his neck.

"Let me come back with you. I'm sorry, Kylo. I'm so sorry," she whispered. She was panicking and he could see it.

She didn't care that all the gods were watching them. He was here. He did come to see her.

He was hushing her softly and kissing her forehead gently.

"Okay." She flitted her eyes up but his eyes were above hers.

He stepped away from her, up to the council table.

Almost all the gods cowered as he paced back and forth between them all. 

"Persephone, love, did you just run to me purposefully or because you thought I'd hurt you later?"

She noticed eyebrows raising and flinching when he called her that endearment. But the thought of him hurting her never occurred to her. 

"No, I wanted to."

She saw her mother lean over and share a glance with Artemis. 

"How about a better question to those that don't believe us, hm?"

The air was still as everyone waited for his next question. 

"Did you eat that fruit willingly or were you so hungry you couldn't bear it?"

Apollo, surprisingly, called her out. "But why'd you keep eating is the real question? Didn't you know what you did once you started? Art, come on. She's in love with the guy."

Hera nodded. "Yes that puzzles me as well. Demeter it doesn't add up."

Rey couldn't take it. 

"I was hungry. I knew what I was doing. I was going to stop at the second or third but I thought of what you said and I..."

The truth had never come out of her because she's never been sure. But now in front of all these gods with their eyes trained on her, did it matter to her. The only eyes she had to answer to were the ones yearning for the answer. 

"You what, sweetheart?"

Her hands were balled into fists at her sides.

"I... I didn't mind. I remembered the deal and I didn't mind."

He smiled with tears glistening in his eyes and she thought he would run to her this time but he was rooted. 

"Then it's no longer up to us."

-

"Did you see my mother's face?"

Rey doubled over in laughter. Kylo smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah. We've never really gotten along."  
Rey brought a hand to her chest to calm herself down. "And then you chose her daughter?"

"I don't really think I had a choice."

She dropped her hands to her lap, where she was entwining little flowers previously. She was sitting in the lotus garden with him. The golden glow of Olympus suited him but the Underworld made him look human. 

"What do you mean?"

"No one can help falling in love."

She felt her cheeks turn pink and couldn't help but look down and smile, twisting her fingers with the flowers.

"Rey," her blood spiked until she realized they were alone, "I don't want you to feel badly about me. If you have feelings for me, I want them to be yours. I don't want you to force yourself."

She nodded. "I know. I have my own mind Kylo. I think I can handle myself."

He bit his lip. "Yeah."

He stood up. 

"Speaking of which, I have to go back."

She jumped up, dropping the flowers. "Already?"

He couldn't hide the quirk of a smile on his lips as well as he thought he could.

"Yes. I can't be gone forever. I'll see you soon."

He brought her hand up to his lips and started on his way.

"Hades!"

He spun around and she was in his arms.  
She locked around him so tightly, making it so he could never let her go. 

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered into his hair, "truly."

He let out breath onto her neck. "Thank you," he said. 

This time she had to watch him go. This time she realized she wouldn't get used to this, missing him. But he gave her something that no one, no god, could ever give her, and it came from none other than the King of the Dead. He gave her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait so long chapter! I'll be speedy on the next update, I promise :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is growing very impatient but realizes maybe he hasn't had the right idea through all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shorter chapter only for something bigger next time. Thank you to those that are reading it and leaving comments and kudos.

The thought of her drove him mad everyday. Her last embrace in his arms was dangerous for him. He can't control himself around her. 

He was like a lion fretting over its lost prey. He paced back and forth and huffed heavy breaths. 

No, as much as Kylo wanted to, he couldn't return to Olympus without a purpose, especially when she's there.   
If only he could see her now like he used to. 

Kylo laid down on the couch in front of the mantel, thinking back to her before him. 

She used to sing, hum melodies of different languages. Rey drew circles in the sands of Jakku, occasionally willing a desert flower to grow when she had enough power for it. 

He remembers enjoying how much her eyes lit up to the mirage he created for her before terror overwhelmed her-  
He sat up. Every good thought turned sour somehow. He didn't want that and would never want that for her. 

He has to prove his intentions to her since her circumstances are difficult. 

She must've really not wanted to be with her mother with the way she ran to him.   
The feelings she had for him seemed too sudden for her which he didn't want either. Then again, he hadn't seen her for months. 

He hid his face behind his hands and groaned. The king has not been completely honest with his queen.  
There were a few things he had to wait to tell her when he knew she was fully his. It gnaws at him whenever he sees her. 

He walked out across the bridge to Cerberus, or humanly known as Chewbacca.

"Hey Chewie."

Kylo sat next to one of his large, burly paws. 

He waited but wasn't sure for what. 

Something from her, or anything of her really. She was always on his mind. 

-

One of his servants entered his chambers. 

"Sir, you've received a letter."

He took it immediately and ripped it open.

"Zeus," he growled, throwing down the paper and storming out.

-

"What is the meaning of this?"

Zeus stood and spun around. "Ah Hades-"

"Shut up. Where is she?"

Zeus scowled at his informal greeting. 

"I'm tired of your games."

Zeus stepped down and started towards Hades. 

"What have you done to her?"

"You won't find her without me."

"Where is she?"

Hades was ready for anything. He could destroy this place if he wanted to. No, he will destroy this place. 

"Hades, this wasn't your plan. Demeter was being negligent and Persephone would've gone haywire if she didn't have some guidance, but I suppose that couldn't have been avoided." 

Zeus was stepping dangerously closer. 

"She's been getting ideas, as if she were one of us."

"She's a goddess-"

"Yes but she isn't necessary! You know how many gods that are exactly like her? You could've chosen anyone but it was her by circumstances."

Hades slapped him. 

"Do not speak of her in that manner. Tell me where she is."

Zeus straightened, rubbing his cheek. He waved his hand and there she was.   
A cloud formed from thin air in the room. A scene emerged through it of a dark corner. 

Someone was balled up, sobbing into her hands. 

"Why is she there?"

This isn't how it should be. Kylo placed his hand against the scene, as if he could reach for her through it. His arm fell through the air and the scene split before returning to normal. 

"She was defying laws of Olympus. I don't know what she does down there but she has limits-"

"She shouldn't have any limits. She has her own mind and should be free-"

"Hades! Do you know what we're dealing with? If she thinks her powers are greater than yours or mine she will become dangerous to the point..."

Kylo turned to him. "What?"

"To the point that she'd have to be destroyed."

He stumbled back before finally falling to the floor. Losing the only thing he cared about... 

He felt sick to his stomach. 

"She has to learn something, Hades."  
He left her for months, giving her any liberty, to rule anything. Did she not take that initiative when she had the chance because she didn't know or because she was waiting for something?

There were just a couple more months left for answers. If she was going to be his queen, there will have to be conditions. 

Kylo stood up and straightened himself, glancing back over at the scene painfully.

"Make sure she's alright."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some good times when Rey returns. But there is also some bad times and confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long chapter since I won't know the next time I post. A lot is going on and I hit a writing roadblock

Hermes accompanied her descent. 

She loved him and all but he was a talker. He wouldn't stop asking questions about Hades.

When she tried to answer he made a quick guess and kept talking. 

"Hermes!"

He stopped his babble. 

"Yes?"

"We're here."

"Oh right."

She was about to start officially going into Tartarus when he pulled her in for a hug. 

"Stay safe."

"We'll see each other again, my friend."

He let go and nodded, shutting the gates behind her. 

Rey made sure he was really gone before she began sprinting. 

She hopped down the hill and slid down steep rocks until she made it to the river. 

She could hear the boat bell ringing in the distance. 

"Hello, Charon!"

The fog made out the shape of the boat but as it got closer, she noticed Charon wasn't there. 

"Persephone!" a voice called out.

She creeped as close to the waters' edge as she could before the boat cleared into view. 

"Hades?" 

He pulled the boat up and helped her get in. 

"Where's the ferryman?"

"I wanted to welcome you myself and be the first person to see you."

He always knew how to flatter her.   
He began rowing, watching the water yet she couldn't keep her eyes off him. What is he thinking about when he had that far off look? What does he do when she isn't, or previously, wasn't around?

"Kylo?"

"Yes."

"Is something wrong?"

He smirked. "No. Why?"

"You just seem tense."

"I'm not."

There was a set silence between them, making her uneasy. The air of Tartarus seemed to thin, making her feel faint. 

She snapped her head when Kylo began speaking. 

"I have a few things I need to show you."

He offered her a hand out of the boat and she took it. He pulled her up and they lingered together for a moment.   
She stared at his exposed face, remembering how he used to wear a mask so long ago. His eyes pierced onto something lower than her nose.   
He cleared his throat and she looked away. 

"What is it?" She finally responded.

"Don't be afraid, okay?"

"I won't be I promise."

He bit back a smile, offering her an arm. She gladly wrapped hers around and strolled with him through the halls until they made it to the backside of the castle with familiar doors that matched the front. 

"What-"

Kylo held a finger to his lips before pushing one of the steel doors open. 

A beast, a hundred times bigger than her, with three gigantic furry heads and sharp pillars for fangs awaited outside for her. 

"Maker-" She covered her gasp with her mouth so it wouldn't hear her. How did she not find this thing last time?

It sensed her anyways and Kylo grabbed her hand, pulling her towards it. 

 

She shook her head and turned around but Kylo made sure she couldn't get away. He held her in his arms, pushing her toward little by little. 

Rey kept her eyes squeezed shut, clutching onto Kylo for dear life. This was the end. 

She felt a breeze of air on her every few seconds. It was sniffing her!

Her heart couldn't stop racing. She had to stop, it can smell fear. 

There was a vibration in Kylo's chest and when she looked up, she realized he was laughing. 

She was ready to start mouthing off to him when she looked back. One of its' heads was in her face and she jumped.   
But it wasn't doing anything. Still holding onto Kylo, she reached out with one hand towards the monster. She expected it to chomp her arm off but it nudged her instead. 

Rey confidently stepped away from Kylo and pet one of its' snouts with both her hands. 

"That's Cerberus. His human name is Chewbacca."

"Even creatures have human names?"  
Kylo stepped up to her, petting Cerberus as well.

"No. I just didn't want to feel alone."

"Alone in what?"

"Feeling human."

-

She didn't bring up the council because it annoyed her just thinking about it. Rey really wanted to spend her time with Kylo.

Dinner was nice and calming. They laughed together and he even started telling her of all the things he was planning on showing her. 

By the end of the night they both departed to their separate rooms and Rey couldn't wipe the smile off her face. 

She was getting into a golden silk nightgown when she heard the most beautiful music. 

Instinct told her to follow the sound so she did. 

Rey ran across the hall and upstairs into an almost hidden corridor. A half-rotted door was left open just enough for her to peek in and lean on the frame. 

And there he was, with his eyes closed as his fingers danced along the keys.   
If she closed her eyes, she could almost see the light blooming and touching the sky with every note. Her imagination dimmed when he stopped. 

"That was beautiful."

He opened his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. "Have to do something around here."

She stepped inside the room. Cobwebs and dust made it almost unrecognizable as an actual room. The floorboards creaked under her and she wasn't sure if it would break under her. The only polished thing in here was the piano. 

"May I?"

"Of course."

He scooted over and she sat on the bench with him. 

"My mother would play and I would sing."

He began again with a more well-known song. She began humming and rocking side to side, occasionally fluttering her hand up and down.

Her voice cracked and she stopped.

"Sorry," she whispered shyly.

"It was good."

Rey looked up at him and he was staring at her. Why were they staring at each other all the time?

"Let me see if I remember something."  
One hand trembled over the keys when she felt him close the distance between them. 

Rey shook her head and focused on the song. She missed a few notes so restarted to get it right. Once her memory was in track and the song was moving fluidly, she lost her concentration.

Kylo pressed his mouth against her vulnerable neck.

Her hands pressed down onto multiple keys at once, creating a loud jarring noise. It didn't bother her but his hands skimming down her backless nightgown did. 

She finally faced him, taking his hungry mouth against hers. She turned her body until both her legs were on either side of the bench so she could kiss him with more ease. 

Her body was growing hotter and more sensitive, making her pull him closer. 

His breath moved down her chest as she pulled his hair, giving her chills. She felt one of the straps of the nightgown fall as he entangled his fingers into her hair. 

"Kylo," she groaned. He sighed on her shoulder, biting and kissing her neck until he slowly ended his intense endeavor. 

"What's wrong?" She said, trying to regain her breath. 

"I want you to know the truth before we do anything."

She let go of him and sank down, fixing her hair and her nightgown. "About what?"

"My real name isn't Kylo. It's Ben." 

She blinked, taking his hand in hers. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to know for sure that you accepted this."

"I do accept you-"

He stood up, letting go of her hand. "No Rey. This, as in the underworld, the darkness, the lost souls and constant hatred because of it. I wanted to know if you could love it and me for all of eternity or if you were just putting up with it for seven months because you had to."

Her jaw was clenched. He has never really raised his voice at her so this was a first.

"Ky-Ben. I'm trying. It's just hard because-"

"Yeah you've never done this before. No one has, alright?"

He turned away from her and shook his head. 

"You think this is how people naturally choose a partner? Because their parent decided to ditch them? It's ridiculous."

Her heart was racing from anger instead of passion now. 

"I thought you were going to kill me and instead you told me that you loved me. Why'd you expect me to feel the same so easily? You took me from the only thing I knew-"

He spun around, making her flinch.   
"What? Death and depression? Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm very used to that by now. Not something I took away."

Rey had enough. She couldn't decide if she should go back to Olympus or back to her room. She learned she has a right to the deal too. She can stay or leave anytime it's just ideal she stays that length of time.

She started walking towards the door when he grabbed her arm, yanking her back.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

Fire reflected in both of their eyes.

His grip was tight and unwavering. The tension between them bubbled over and she scowled at it. 

"Like you have that power."

"I do actually."

"Who told you that?"

"Zeus."

He loosened his hold and she stepped away, running down the hall.

She didn't even make it to the stairs before he reached her and grabbed her waist, pulling her back.

"No!"

"You're not going anywhere!"

She hit against his arms. "Let me go!"

She pushed against him until he had her pinned on the wall with her wrists above her head.

"You're not leaving me here! I needed someone to rot in hell with me. You chose your fate so you're stuck with me every year, for an eternity! You're mine forever. We're bound together."

She was trembling and her breath was uneven. She couldn't look him in the face as brimming hot tears streamed down her cheeks. 

He sighed, dropping his head in defeat. He pushed himself into her, brushing his lips against her neck gently. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. 

He let go of her wrists and dropped his hands to his sides but she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his hair.

"I'm sorry, love. When you said Zeus told you that... I just remember getting so mad at him for..."

He hesitated and she lifted her head, stopping the sobs to hear his voice. 

"For what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Rey furrowed her brow. "It is something."

He kept biting his lips when he got nervous. "For keeping you."

He wasn't talking about before they met. He was was talking about her standing up for Hades. When Zeus threw her into the cube where she had no senses whatsoever. All she thought about was seeing Hades again. And he didn't care. 

"Wait. You knew? You knew I was there?"  
Her words came out boldly and with a cutting sharpness. 

He closed his eyes and nodded.   
This betrayal. She felt it hit, tremors of the memory running through her.   
There was nothing she could reach for, no hope.

She told Zeus that Hades was different, made her feel good. She believed she held more power than Zeus was letting on so he punished her. She spent days crying, aching in the darkness. 

There was no going back from this. He ruined her. 

Tears trickled down her cheeks when she blinked. Disappointment filled her heart. 

"I can't believe you did this to me-"

"Rey-" She shoved him off her. 

"No! It was torture knowing that you were somewhere and I couldn't be with you! You..." She was at a loss for words as she turned around and shook her head.

"I trusted you," she whispered.

She spun around, picking up the closest thing she could find and throwing it at him.

"I trusted you!"

The hurt was evident in his eyes but he didn't deserve pity at this point. He was a pathetic excuse for a god with his title. 

"I never want to see you again. Don't come after me!"

This time she did run and when he went after her, she was nowhere to seen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo does everything to find Rey but realizes the answer was right where he wouldn't want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some stuff at the end but tbh I don't know how to write it so...yeah... Also ten points to Gryffindor to whoever can guess what Apollo and Hermes human names are ;)

He picked up his mask that he threw aside for his love. He didn't want to show his vulnerability to all the other gods. What the hell is Zeus thinking? If she messes with the deal, the world's will be thrown into chaos because someone will get angry. Like him. 

He didn't take the shortcut while leaving Tartarus. He walked instead, letting his power emanate around him. The sky turned grey and all the living things dried out, or cried in agony in their sudden deaths. 

Lightning struck amidst the dark clouds. Good, he was getting attention. 

He kept walking until there was a forest before him. 

He took one step and quickly felt a strong hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey man, what are you doing?"

Hades rolled his head, turning around.   
"Apollo."

The man's dark curls sat messily on his head. He gave a sly smile until Hades had his throat against a tree. 

The god was gasping for air, reaching for Hades's hands. 

"Where is she?"

"What?" He coughed out. 

Kylo gave some leeway so he could talk.   
"Where's Persephone?!"

Apollo shook his head. "She hasn't returned since she left to go back to you."

So she's missing? He let him go, letting   
him fall to his knees. 

"Tell Olympus to find her or else."

Apollo rose his eyes to the mask and nodded before he retreated.

Kylo picked up a branch and walked to the middle of the barren land that he destroyed. 

"This is what you asked for."

He pushed it down into the ground and there was a rumble under the black ashes until veins of destruction spread out from it.

More lightning. 

"I'm not stopping until she's back!"

-

It had been two days. 

He's never been on such a rampage. He even went back to the castle, destroying the piano, demolishing the room entirely. He didn't want to see Phasma and hear how outrageous he was acting. 

This is what she has done to him: turned him into a madman. 

He's even had a ring for her, to make her officially Queen of the underworld, unlike Zeus's crap with Hera. 

He was on that back bridge where she was let in on so she didn't have to deal with the lost souls coming in on the other side. 

So many were being killed by his stint but he decided to give them to the Fates for the time being, or forever.

His hands were chaffed and bleeding from beating on the brick of the bridge. It didn't matter. Gods heal quickly. His hands couldn't compare to his heart.   
He closed his eyes and pictured her coming back and understanding but he was a fool to think that. 

-

There was a slight nudge on his shoulder.

"Uh, Hades? Hello?"

His eyes were heavy and his body was stiff. He slept on the bridge? Or maybe he blacked out from anger? He couldn't tell. 

"Hm?"

Hermes was here. It was rare to see him since he was so scared of this place. Only if it was a required and of upmost importance was he here. Kylo sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I don't want to hear it."

Kylo got up and stretched his back, walking back inside.

"But sir-"

"Please go Hermes."

The pest followed him inside. 

"But you haven't been up to date with the gods for a bit and I think you should hear this..."

He droned on and on.

Kylo managed to pour himself a glass of wine and nod every few seconds.

"...but she was scared to tell you-"

"Yep. I'm sure she was."

He began walking upstairs when Hermes really caught his attention.

"You really don't care, do you? Man, she was right."

Kylo stopped and looked down at him from the middle of the stairs.

"What?"

"She doesn't think-"

"I care about what?"

The god shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"About her. Can you please listen?"

Kylo finished off the glass. "Of course I wouldn't care about her. Persephone is the only one I would ever love."

Hermes looked exasperated as Kylo started up the stairs again.

"That's who I'm talking about!"

He saw the terror in Hermes's eyes with how fast he came down the stairs to him. 

"Wait! You spoke to her?!"

"Uh-yes. That's why I came." 

Kylo waited for more information.

"We found her."

His eyes widened and he grabbed Hermes shoulders.

"Take her to me."

-

Hades had never actually been to Demeter's home, nevertheless stepping foot in it.

It was similar to the garden he made her but brighter and more annoying. 

The aromas of most of the flowers were overwhelming and pungent. It made him sneer. 

"Right this way."

Hermes opened the door. Allowed to enter without Demeter home? Hades already liked this. 

He ducked his head through the doorway and shuddered. Birds tweeting and fountains running to the planted flowers to make more grow. 

Kylo shuddered. 

A small bird fluttered to close to his face and he swatted it down. He heard Hermes gasp behind him. 

"What? It's fine."

Kylo squatted and poked its belly before it got up, twitched its wing and flew far from him. 

"See?"

"You shouldn't-"

"Hermes. Don't start. Where-"

Hermes walked in front of him, leading him down the hall. 

He opened the vine and root carved door.

"Persephone?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a guest."

She turned around and gasped searching for something to defend herself with.   
He outstretched his arms taking a step forward.

"Re-"

Kylo caught himself.

"Persephone. Let me talk to you please."

Hermes bowed and closed the door behind him. 

"Ugh! I told you-"

He rushed towards her, pressing his lips onto hers no matter how hard she tried pushing away. 

He finally pulled back and spoke. 

"I missed you."

She ducked out of his arms, pushing him aside. "I didn't miss you."

Her arms were folded as she faced the door. It was so green and bright in here. 

"Do you like it here better than home?"

Her shoulders sagged slowly and he smiled. She liked the change and she liked him. 

But her body tensed when she noticed the slack. 

"No," she lied. 

He sat on her bed. "You changed your hair."

Rey looked over her shoulder, catching a lock in between her fingers. 

"I like it."

She dropped the piece and swung around with her fists balled. 

"I don't care! I don't care what you like, what you hate! I don't care about you! Why should I care about someone who doesn't care about me? It's not fair."

"Oh and this is fair to me?"

"I didn't say-"

"No but you leaving all over again, breaking my heart ten times over is just so easy for you I guess."

She blinked several times at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

He stood up and walked over to her. 

"I wanted to stop Zeus. I wanted you out of there. But if I did there would've been another war of Olympus. He has such a hard head and you are so strong, I believed in you more than him. He wasn't worth it."

She nodded and fell into his chest. 

"Why didn't you come sooner?" She murmured. 

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Over a week."

He was sleeping for that long? Maybe half of it wasn't sleep but just a blur of loneliness and rage.

"I guess we have to make up some time to make up."

She looked up and he brought a hand to her face, rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

"Re-"

She caught off his words with her mouth, pushing him back until he was on her bed. He was trying to go slow but her grabbing and yanking made him more anxious. 

Why'd she have to wear such provocative clothes around him? The flowy white dress had such a deep v in the front, it almost went to her stomach. He also noticed a slit before she climbed on top of him and her back was completely exposed.

There was so much skin and he wanted to caress and love all of it.

She gasped when he rolled around, getting her underneath him. 

He immediately pushed his mouth down on her neck, going lower until the fabric of the dress finally met.

Kylo met her lips, situating his body comfortably above hers, pushing his pelvis against hers. Her hand flew to his hair.

He felt her hands creep down and tug at his belt as they kissed, making him hotter. Want was ridding his thoughts of reason. He sat up, throwing off the heavy clothes that covered his torso.  
Rey's hands reached for him, pulling him back down to her face.

Kylo's fingers slid up her bare leg, feeling the freeness of her thigh. The skin was smooth and ever so tempting, making his heart race. 

Then there was the part of her that was ready for him.

He leaned over her, inching his fingers to his new discovery. 

"Kylo please," she gasped. 

"Do you really want this?"

Rey looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity. 

She sat up and grabbed his face. 

"Yes," she spoke between kisses, "yes."  
His love grabbed both sides of the white dress and threw it over her head, completely exposing herself. He knew there was no going back from this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decides her place and maybe everything will work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments to those that gave them. It really does keep me writing.

She couldn't shake her mother's look of horror out of her head. It haunted her in her dreams. It was somewhat funny but she knew she would hear it for the rest of her life. 

She could remember as if it just happened. 

~

Kylo held her close, moaning into her shoulder as he fueled his passion into her.   
Her nails dug into his scarred skin and unlike him, she tried to suppress her own sounds but that didn't work. It only made them louder. 

He gave breathy curses which made her squirm even more. She hoped he knew what he was doing to her. 

Once she felt them both at the same place, she grabbed his face and lifted her head up to kiss him. 

Their panting and heavy breaths were mixed and caught up in the moment as they continued kissing. 

Kylo smiled and pressed his lips against her forehead before the moment of true terror. 

The doorknob jiggled and Demeter rushed through the door. 

They both immediately sat up, still trying to catch their breaths. Kylo stuck a protective arm in front of Rey and she hid behind his shoulder, holding up a sheet.

Demeter was silent with her mouth agape and eyes wide. She slowly closed her mouth and clenched her fists.

"Mother I can-"

"Get out!"

~

Rey did want to explain but her mother's expression was so contorted with fury, she didn't bother. Kylo had to go undo what he did to the earth which actually made her happy because that meant instead of going home to Demeter, she'd be working on the regrowth.

But now Kylo was sleeping beside her in his room, which she had never seen until last night.

It was definitely larger and had more discoloration than hers. There was an ominous feeling about it but it suited him perfectly. 

Her head was rested on his outstretched arm. She looked at his sleeping face and traced her hand over his scars on his chest. 

Rey scooted closer so she could feel him breathing against her, just skin on skin. 

At least she knew when she was here, Demeter wouldn't pop in and interrupt.   
Her hand drifted to his arm and down to his hand.

"Kylo," she murmured. 

Rey sat up on her elbow, kissing his shoulder.

"Kylo," she repeated. Maker, he was a heavy sleeper. Oh right. That's not his real name so he won't respond to it too easily.

"Ben?" She said cautiously.

She saw his lips move as if he were going to say something but didn't.  
"Ben," she said louder.

He turned on his back, yawning. 

"What?"

She got on top of him, leaning down and kissing different parts of his face, neck, and chest in between words.

"I was thinking we could do something."

"Like what? What're you doing?" He laughed.

"I was thinking that maybe we could-"

A knock interrupted her and she   
squeaked in fear, getting off him and hiding under the covers.

He turned to her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, it's just one of my servants."  
Kylo pulled her closer and kissed the top of her ear.

"What is it?" He called out. 

Rey curled up in a ball and he dug his arm through the bunched fabric of the sheets to go around her waist.

The servant didn't walk in but spoke through the door.

"There's another guest, sir."

"Let him in."

Rey pushed him away. 

"Now?! Are you serious?!"

Kylo bit his lip as he held back a smile that he knew he would get in trouble for.   
He held her face and kissed her lips before getting up. 

"Come on. Why don't you help me today?"

He offered her a hand and she thought about. Seeing him work might be beneficial for both of them. 

"Alright."

-

He led her into his throne room which was the complete opposite of the Olympus throne room. Instead of a glowing white light, black smoke loomed on the ceiling. The red velvet carpet looked as if it were made of blood and the pillars of marble were as black as night, as well as the flooring.

"It's so dark."

"What isn't?"

She couldn't help but chuckle. He wasn't wrong.

There were actually two thrones at the top of the five steps which she didn't expect.

"Kylo-"

He yanked her into his arms before she could finish her thought.

"I love you. I've always wanted-needed you as my queen. So if you could please-?"  
He lifted her hand and kissed it then quickly gestured towards her throne.  
Rey took in a deep breath blinked a few times. This was huge to take this step, to finally represent herself as Queen of the Underworld.

She stepped away from him and glanced at the throne. It was hers alone for the taking, she knew that.

After she left, he could've found someone else to be his bride but she realized he wanted all of her and nothing else.

She stepped forward and walked up the small steps, taking her time to make sure she was sitting comfortably. 

Kylo looked up at her and bit his lip.

She felt a blush coming on but had to quickly hide it as the servant came in to announce the prisoner's presence.

Kylo dismissed him and sat next to her, taking up her hand in his and kissing it several times. 

"You're so stunning, do you know that?"

She opened her mouth to respond but the guest made his way through the dark corridor and Rey snatched her hand out of Kylo's.

He gave a short irritated sigh to the man that interrupted. 

It was difficult to withstand this man's features. He didn't have a good posture or wardrobe. It looked like patches and strings held his clothes together. His thick fingers scratched at his poorly shaven face.

His voice was just as bad as his looks.

"Tell me what the hell I'm doin' here."

His pugnacious attitude matched   
everything disgusting about him.

"Funny you say that. This is the underworld."

The man laughed, making Rey cringe.

"Listen, I don't got to do nothing you say because I am my own man, you understand kid?"

Kylo chuckled darkly. "Sure."

He stood up and Rey watched him, her eyes never leaving him. 

"I know everything about you old man. You stole from the poor, you took from a young girl something she'll never get back, and all because you're a stubborn, greedy pig."

"You know nothing-"

"Oh yeah Unkar Plutt? I think you deserve eternal stay with the damned."

He walked back up to his throne and sat down. His servant began ushering the disgusting monster out. 

Rey couldn't take it. 

"That's it?"

She stood, her body twitching, flaming with anger.

"Yes. He got his punishment."

"That's it?" She asked again with more venom. 

Kylo sat up straighter, looking up to her in confusion. Even the servant with Plutt stopped to listen. 

"Do you want something more, my love?"

"Yes, actually, I do." She walked down the steps, walking quickly up to the man.

"You will regret everything and remember every face you tortured due to your cruelty. Everyday you'll feel how they felt after you took from them. And you will especially burn for that poor girl you ruined." 

She stood her ground and everything was still. 

"Listen to her. Make it so."

The doors closed and she finally realized what she did. But he deserved it.   
Her body was shaking and she wanted-well she wanted to do something. 

She turned to Kylo, hoping she wouldn't fall to her knees, but he was already grabbing her into his arms, pressing his lips onto hers for a kiss.

"I didn't think you had that in you."

She shook her head. "Me neither."

He picked her up and spun her around while pressing his lips to hers. 

Maybe she could do this.

-

She noticed that her garden was enlarged with a few extra flowers she recognized in between.

She plucked one, twirling it in her fingers. It was a prototype that her mother was trying out around the house that she didn't want Persephone releasing into the world. 

"Ben?"

She's been making sure to use that name more often, tasting it more and more on her tongue.

He popped his head around the corner.   
"Yes, love?"

"What is this doing here?"

He bit the inside of his lips, trying to come up with an answer. She already knew the truth and was waiting for it.

His body slacked, giving up. "I thought if you had more things that reminded you of home here, it'd be easier for you."

She looked down at the dainty flower.

"I don't want to be reminded of home. This is my home. If anything-"

Her words choked her. These feelings had to spoken to him though so she swallowed the lump in her throat and continued.

"If anything, I want to be reminded of you everyday when I can't see you."

She didn't dare see the stupid grin she knew her eyes would meet if she looked up, making her face burn a brighter shade of red. 

He stepped forward, kissing her forehead. 

"You know this is a deadly flower right?"

He nodded. Then again, maybe it was meant to be here in Tartarus with them.   
He took the flower out of her hands and placed above her ear. 

"Deadly, but beautiful."

She finally met his gaze which made her shiver slightly. His eyes managed to convey a message through their intense hold.

He wasn't just talking about the flower.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's little to no point in Kylo trying to make a good argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to show I'm not dead I promise!

Finally. Finally everything was going as Kylo had wanted. Rey was happy here and knew what she was getting into. Now whenever they had a guest, she ran to the throne room, pulling him along or making him chase after her. 

When she passed judgement, he no longer had to say anything, the servants knew to listen to her even if she wasn't appropriately presenting herself as his queen. This got him thinking. 

He did everything for her comfort so hopefully he could regain happiness. By her taking the throne by his side made his heart swell. Even the love making was on its own something beautifully shared between them. 

Kylo bit his lip and paced his room while Rey held her alone time.   
He stopped and made up his mind. 

Tonight was the night. Tonight he would officially ask her. 

-

He specifically asked for her to dress in something nicer than those silk gowns, even if he did adore them on her.   
She stepped out with a new color on other than gold or white. It was a dark red dress that flowed all the way to the ground. It looked like blood red flowers adorned the top, making the vneck and sleeves. The red lipstick she chose contrasted on her skin, making her seem paler. He noticed her hair was down and a crown of the adorably poisonous flowers atop her head. 

It was almost as if she knew the occasion.   
He smiled to himself, offering his arm to her. 

She beamed at him, taking it and leaning her head on his shoulder as she held him closely. 

They started dinner together and she was the first to speak.

"I'm not going to go back."

Kylo took a sip of his wine. "Who said you had to right now?"

"Well, today is my last day."

He choked on his drink. He didn't even think of that. So that's why she looks so nice. She wanted him to remember her like that until he saw her again, not because she knew.

He put his glass down and cleared his throat.

"Should you? So your mother doesn't get on my ass..."

She rolled her eyes, stabbing the carrots with her fork. "I don't think she will since she's seen it."

It took a moment for him to process what he said before he closed his eyes and gave a deep breath. 

"Really?" He muttered. 

Rey burst out laughing and he couldn't help but chuckle as well.

He rubbed his forehead, still laughing.

"That woman hates me already and that topped it off that day."

"I have nightmares of her face. And I keep thinking she's going to walk in every time!"

They kept laughing at her mother. 

"That's awful."

'She's awful', he wanted to say. 

Once they calmed down, Rey was watching him with a bright smile. His began fading when he realized the base of the conversation.

"But Rey, you have to go back. It'll mess things up."

She shook her head. "No it won't. What's the worst that could happen? The seasons won't change for a couple extra days?"

He looked away. What if Demeter went on a rampage like he did?

Before he could say anything, she stood up and began walking over to him.

"Besides, after our little trial, my mother realized that I would want to be here with you whether by the deal or not."

She was leaning on the table side, the edge of the wood cutting into her hip.

He gave a long sigh. "I don't want you getting any trouble from her."

"I won't," she leaned down to him, kissing his lips once, "besides, I have to clean someone's mess on earth."

"Sorry about that."

"It was as far as Takodana, did you know that?"

Takodana?! That was hundreds of miles away from Jakku.

"I'm sorry Rey-"

She leaned down to him again.

"Stop apologizing and just kiss me."

He lifted his chin, meeting her mouth. She put her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. He was trying to stay held down, keep himself in check. He eventually pulled her into his lap, biting at her cherry red lips. He felt her grind her hips down on his in urgency and he reacted. 

His mouth pushed onto her neck, biting the soft skin, getting her to cry out and keep moving.

Her dress was riding up her legs and pooled around them on the chair. 

He licked his lips, obsessing over the taste of her. Her fingers dropped down to his belt, fighting it off as he kissed right beneath her ear.

His senses returned in that moment. 

"Rey... Please. Rey stop."

She grabbed his face. 

"Why?"

"Not yet."

She attempted at kissing him but he stood up and she slid off him.

Her eyes got glossy and he saw a pout forming.

"Do you not want me tonight?"

"No-yes, sweetheart I do. Trust me, I do. But not yet."

He started combing out her somewhat-frenzied hair with his fingers and brought her fingers to his lips. 

"Follow me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful night for the lovely couple with bad ideas

He led her into a room she'd never seen before. It was downstairs which she thought was odd. How much lower can you get than here? 

He led her to the basement into a plain and small oak door. 

He grabbed the doorknob and her hand.   
"Ready?"

She nodded. 

She wasn't sure what she was expecting but what she found was... Comforting. There was a very large mantel with no decoration which she noted she would add later. 

On either side of the fireplace were bookcases filled from the bottom to the top. 

For once it wasn't just black or gray. There were other colors such as green, blue, purple, and red around the room. There was a polished and pristine looking settee in front of the fireplace. Rey lifted her eyes away, knowing she would start daydreaming. 

There were a couple more doors similar to the one she went through. 

"May I?"

"Of course."

She walked across the room to the closest door, twisting the knob delicately. 

The room before her was just a simple bedroom. There was a bed that was a quarter of the size of Kylo's and a couple tables. The room was probably half the size of hers.

She closed the door and looked over him. He was waiting patiently for her. 

"There's more if you want to see."

She got the feeling it'd all be the same. It was also ordinary and plain. It was like a regular home once you scraped everything else.

"Come. Sit with me."

She did so, sitting next to him on the quaint settee in front of the fire that was the only source of light in the room.   
He took her hands that rested in her lap. 

"Why'd you do all this?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She stood up, dropping her hands out of his. 

"Why do you want to be human so bad? I know what it's like living like one. I'm a minor god. I'm not needed. You are. Being a minor god means anyone can control your life and it's awful. I don't even know why I keep fighting when they can so easily take me down even further. I had to live like a human for months before..."

She stared at the fire with her arms folded.

"Rey. You'll no longer be considered a minor god, if that's what you want."

She wiped away her tears. "I do want that but that's not what I'm talking about. You never tell me any of your concerns. What do you want Kylo? Why do you want this?"

He stood and pulled her into his arms. 

"I wanted to know I could feel something. Humans have every emotion in the book and I couldn't feel one."

She nuzzled her face into his chest.   
"But you have made me feel so real for the first time in generations. You've made me human."

She looked up and noticed he was crying too.

"Hades,"she whispered, grabbing his face, "I love you."

She put a hand on his neck before kissing him. Once she pulled away, he yanked her into him, kissing her fiercely. 

"Say it again."

Has she never said she loved him aloud? She's felt this way for a while and thought he knew. 

"I'm in love with you."

Kylo gave a breathy laugh before grabbing her arms and giving her a passionate kiss. 

He moved his lips down her neck, getting every inch of skin ten times over.

Rey's heart began racing, flying a hand to his hair. 

"I love you, Kylo. I love you. I love you. I love you."

He began biting her neck until it was at the point of bruising. Waves of heat rolled through her body and she wasn't sure if it was because of the fire. 

He murmured something into her neck she didn't quite catch.

"What?" She whispered. 

He barely lifted his mouth enough to let the words come out. 

"Marry me." 

He raised his face until it was level with hers. 

"Be my wife. I can show you the ways of life and death. You're stronger than you know, and even more beautiful."

He kneeled, bringing her knuckles to his lips. 

"I need you, Rey."

She didn't realize how still she was until she felt a single cold tear trickle down her face. 

"What do you say?"

His eyes gleamed in the light of the fire. She felt like the reflection represented his soul. 

"I... I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and a cliffhanger? Sorry folks. Looks like it's coming towards the end. I promise it'll be worth it. Thank you to those that have stuck around to this mini AU, it really keeps me going :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be this last time. Will they accept it though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Short chapter again because the next one is uber long. This chapter was kinda inspired by The Notebook

He stiffened. What did she just say? 

"Wait. What?"

She blinked away the tears to clear her vision. 

Everything dulled for him. The color of her dress, the flame, the sound of her voice. It came crashing inside him. She just admitted to loving him but she won't marry him? He declared his devotion and yet she still doesn't want him? 

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Her words twisted in him like a newly sharpened dagger. His body was heavy as he stood, dropping her hands. He must be drowning and not know it. Or maybe he'll wake up any second from this dream turning into a nightmare. Yes, that must be it. He could hardly hear her next words as he turned away from her. 

The fire blew out and a dull gray light filled the room instead. 

Kylo grabbed at his chest where it ached. Is this what it was like to be human? If it was, then he no longer wanted it. 

"What have you done to me?" He   
mumbled out. 

"What?"

He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "What have you done to me?!"

Kylo pushed the side table hard enough that it hit the wall and broke into splintered pieces of wood. 

"I have given you my all and yet you're still fighting me on this. Why?"

He looked up at her finally. She was glued to the wall in fear. 

"Why?!"

She flinched at his sudden outburst. She was trembling until her knees gave in and she was sobbing. He would not go to her this time. He was tired of this game she played with him. 

"I'm just not ready Kylo. This has all been too much for me. I'm still..."

"Still what?"

"Afraid!"

He stalked up to her and grabbed her wrist, making her stand. She yelped out in surprise. He knew he wasn't hurting her but he needed the truth. 

"Tell me now! What're you afraid of?"

The tears wouldn't stop coming and he hated himself for causing them but his anger was speaking for him. Kylo wanted to caress her and continue what was happening before he asked that stupid question. Maybe he was being selfish but he's been satisfying her every command since day one. It was his turn, damn it.   
Her body was shaking but she wouldn't form words so he yanked her other hand to him.

"Ah-us, okay? I'm afraid of us... This isn't how it should be."

He let her fall after she whispered that last bit.

He scowled looking down at her. She almost looked like a princess begging for her lover's life with her hands on the ground before him and her dress a rippling red mess.

Except the lover wasn't going to end up being him, was it? 

"I don't know what's happening to me. I feel like I'm going insane. You were the only thing keeping me held together. I thought you'd protect me from everything, even myself. I thought..."  
Kylo didn't like where this was going. Her eyes were of pure anger as she got to her feet. "What about kids, Ben?"

"Persephone..." The word slipped out of his mouth. 

"And it's not just that. Would I have fallen in love with you if it wasn't for the contract I have to abide by? I don't think this would've ever worked. Maybe if it never happened..."

"What're you saying?"

"I can't do this anymore. I love you but I can't." 

He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her face. She can't be serious. Does she want to end it? Officially? His breath caught as his heart shattered a bit more. She wants to be set free. She doesn't want this-no-she doesn't want him any longer. Even after the months they've spent fighting the gods for this, and the beautiful nights where they made love, it still wasn't enough for her. 

He bowed to her. 

"As you wish, Goddess Persephone."

"Wait, Kylo-"

"I'll see to it that all is diminished. You'll have your freedom of the contract and you shall take your final leave of the Underworld."

"Don't do this. Kylo! Let's talk about this."  
He started for the door. 

"Goodbye Goddess. I hope you have a safe travel."

He left the room and locked the door. The knob jiggled behind him with pounding quick to follow. 

"Kylo stop with the damn formalities and come back in here! You're just kidding right? One of your sick jokes? Please Ben!"

He put his hand on the door, letting his power thrum into the room, to her. She'll be teleported back safely to where she belongs. 

Now he must do what she's been wanting. 

-

"You know, you've wanted to do this before and it's very hard to believe you now."

Zeus scratched at his beard in contemplation.

Hades was on his knees before him. Seeing him beg like this was something done once in a lifetime.

"Yes I know. But now it's official. This is what she wants. I need to give her that much." He sighed. "Please Zeus. Break the contract between me and Persephone."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this forever tale

She was banging on the door until she saw a glow of a light. She shouldn't have blinked because she missed everything.  
She tumbled on to the ground in front of her home with Demeter, landing on her shoulder. 

Her body felt light and her head was dizzy from the teleportation he did to her. Rey's hands were numb and her throat was sore from the agonizing pleas she gave. She would take back everyone a thousand times over if she saw him again. 

But this time she knew he wouldn't come back to let her forgive for the misgivings. She made the biggest mistake. She such an idiot. He was obviously afraid too but she just thought of herself. Maybe she was changing for the better, not the worse.

She touched her head to the ground and cried into the dirt, thinking of everything they've been through that she'll never get back.

-

Oh, how he adored her. She would catch him looking at her as she would cut up some freshly ripened fruit for him to try.

She remembers that she assigned a  
different servant to certain plants to keep them alive. They insisted they never rotated plants since the servants actually grew attached to them, and her.

There was such pride and happiness in that castle just for her. When she first went there, she thought of it as a dungeon, a prison. Shortly after she started calling it "home." When Kylo voiced it after their fight, she was embarrassed and thought he could read her mind.

-

She wanted to go home now.

"Persephone? Is that you child?"

She looked up with her puffy eyes and dirty hands.

"Mother!"

Rey moved too quickly on her feet, tripping on the fabric of her dress. Her mother caught her in her arms, petting her hair as she kept sobbing. 

"You were right about everything," she sniffled out.

Demeter nodded.

"Come on. Welcome home."

Rey squeezed her eyes shut. This can't be right.

-

"Hermes. Can we go out? I know you've been busy lately but I need someone-"

"Don't worry about. Apollo's got us covered."

She smiled for once since that day.  
"Thanks."

-

They went by the bathing area for the gods. It was serene with a watering hole and a waterfall and trees that hid you away. Thankfully no one was there yet.

"So he broke the contract, huh?"

She gave a small nod. "I didn't think he would. Gods, Hermes I'm an idiot."

"Or he was."

She whipped her head over to him. "What?"

"Persephone, he didn't care about that much if he broke the contract that easily. He's obviously protecting himself because he's a coward-"

She stood up. "I was wrong to come to you. You don't know what I said to him. He was just as scared as I was.  
I went too far." She fell back down.

Hermes sighed. "I don't know what to tell you."

She was wearing the same dress that she wore the day he came back and apologized. She thought maybe it'd have the same affect...

"Thanks for trying Hermes."

"I'll always be here."

They sat there in silence for a few seconds before Apollo pounced through the shrubs, out of breath.

"Guys... Hades-"

Rey pushed past him with the wind behind her. She didn't care about what Apollo had to say. Hades. Kylo. Ben! She was going to see him.

She was going to get him back. They were going to love each other. 

She ran all the way up to the council building with her bare feet pounding on the marble. 

The doors were shut and they were heavy for her. But she still had to try.

She pushed them open with every ounce of strength that was capable in her body.  
"Hades!"

There was a puff of black smoke.  
He just now vanished. 

"No!"

She ran to where the smoke was, wandering her hands through it. 

Zeus was gaping at her. "Where did he go?"

He didn't respond and she growled under her breath.

She heard horses outside. His chariot maybe? She didn't want to take a chance.  
Her feet were on the move again. Hades!

~

"Rey!"

He sat up panting, sweating. Another nightmare. He's gotten back on his upsetting routine of uneasy sleep. She wasn't here to protect him from the turmoil in his mind. 

He fell back on the pillows, reaching over to where she would be, letting his hand fall to the empty sheets. 

The servants would come in and out, asking what he wanted. 

"Nothing," he would say, only because they couldn't get him what he truly desired. 

He rolled over on his other side.  
Didn't she say she wanted to miss the deadline and stay with him longer? Doesn't matter now. The contract is over. She can do what she wants, love freely...  
It's been two months. She had just three more- 

No. It's over. She's never coming back. They're finished. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing sleep would not come to him. 

-

There he was again, in the midst of the forest, where he feels closest to her. This forest especially flourished and was brighter than the rest he's visited. Hades wanted this one to last the longest. 

He sat next to the brook, watching the water and tree nymphs dance. There was an odd feeling on his back. Someone was watching him. He stood up and stalked toward the ominous feeling. 

Before he could look around, a small young sprite squeaked out, bowing several times at his feet. 

"I'm sorry Lord Hades! I didn't mean to spy! Please forgive me!"

He kneeled down to the poor thing.  
"Why were you hiding?"

Hades noticed a twinge of embarrassment on the small creature's face. 

"Well, I've been watching you every time you come. You just sit there all alone. I was wondering...um do you want company?"

He smirked. The kindness of this sprite almost reminded him of her. 

"I'm actually waiting. Would you like to wait with me?"

She gave a single nod and followed him back to his usual spot.

"Who are you waiting for?" She piped in.

He glanced down at her before shrugging.  
"Actually, I'm not sure. I'm not sure she's coming anymore."

-

He explained to the little sprite the goddess he's been waiting for after all this time, why he keeps coming back.

"What does she look like?"

He saw the image of her in his mind as if it was just yesterday that she was smiling, picking the ripest fruits off her favorite trees. 

"She has a smile that could stop all war between the gods. Her laugh is one of pure gold. Her skin is warm and sun-kissed, touched with freckles. Don't tell Aphrodite this, but she has an incomparable beauty to any of the gods." He felt a tear drop off his chin. "I miss her so much."

"I think you forgot to describe her eyes. They're a dark honey color that can soothe and scare you, right?"

He looked down at the sprite with a newfound curiosity. The little thing wasn't even looking at him. 

"Yeah. How did you-"

She pointed across the brook and he followed the direction of the little finger.  
He stood abruptly and stared at her like the piece of sun he'd never seen. 

"It is you."

~

Even though he whispered and the wind and water was against her ears, she could hear his words. 

Her heart couldn't stop racing. She's been searching for him for months.

Kylo stepped into the water without even a flinch to get to her. 

She didn't want to run, not this time. No it was him that turned down the contract. He would be the one to run, to never accept her again. 

She couldn't bare another heartbreak from him because she never stopped loving him. 

He finally made it to where he was only a few feet away from her. 

"Persephone. I'm sorry for what has transpired between us. You know I only want happiness for you."

She balled her hands into fists until it hurt. 

"So you're still doing formalities, huh?"  
She had to calm down. He's so...proper about it. She should be too. 

"Ky-Hades, I've been searching for you for months. Whenever I got word of a sighting or anything, I ran for you. I haven't been happy since that day six months ago. I've been running on hope. Hoping I'd see you, hoping I could apologize, hoping things could go back to how they were. Hades..."

She couldn't look him in the face. 

"Yes?"

She had to let him know if he's forgotten.  
"Hades, I love you! And... I'll be alright if you don't want me. If you're happy that's enough for me."

Rey was heaving breaths. She didn't want any regrets between them. At least she found him. She said what she's been meaning to say. 

"Goodbye then."

A familiar warmth enveloped her from behind. Hades long arms enclosed her into his chest.

"Running before letting me respond?"

Rey turned around in his burly arms, resting in his chest. 

"I've been waiting here for you as long as you've been searching. I love you too much to let you go. I want you back home."

She grabbed at his robes before making eye contact. "What about the contract?"

He smiled, stroking her hair out of her face.

"Do we really need a stupid piece of paper with ultimatums to assure our love?"

She bit her lip before shaking her head. 

"I will love you until the end of time, Rey."

He surprised her with his quick lips. The second her hands threaded through his hair, he picked her up and spun her around. 

"Until the end of time," she repeated breathlessly.

Kylo set her down and kissed her once more. 

"Come on, the King of the Underworld can't rule without his Queen."

He offered his hand to her and this time nothing held her back from taking it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this late chapter! It is the last one so no more updates. I might write another, who knows? ;) But it was fun to write this and I appreciate and love all the support and comments I got from all of you guys. Thanks for all of it and for reading my small contribution to the Reylo fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually never written anything for this site. I do hope this goes well (I might be speaking too soon)  
> I've always loved the idea of Rey and Kylo being Hades and Persephone and honestly their are not enough AUs about this out there so I decided to join the party.


End file.
